


群秀 | 唇齿滚烫

by TingXinggniXgniT



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingXinggniXgniT/pseuds/TingXinggniXgniT
Relationships: 群秀 - Relationship, 邵群/李程秀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	群秀 | 唇齿滚烫

“再说一遍？”

李程秀的睡衣松松垮垮地搭在胳膊上，伏在邵群肩头笑个不停。邵群用两根手指捏着他的脸，眼中暗藏怒气，刚洗完的头发根根直冲天花板。

“嗯……今天去学校，正正的同学又把我认成他的哥哥了。”

李程秀把脸蛋从邵群手里“啵”地一声挣脱出来，好容易才止住了笑，一边小心打探邵群的眼神，一边慢吞吞地给邵群腰间的浴袍带子系了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

还是双层的那种，看上去十分娇俏。

邵群气得牙痒痒，麦色的胸肌随着呼吸一鼓一鼓。上周小学期末考试结束，他和李程秀一起去学校接正正放学，迎面走来一个四五岁的小女孩，脸蛋胖嘟嘟的，看见李程秀就欢天喜地地喊“哥哥”“哥哥”，原因是李程秀上次来的时候给正正这些好朋友带了自己做的小点心，瞬间掳获了一群小孩儿的芳心，硬是要管面容稚嫩的李程秀喊哥哥。

李程秀哭笑不得，当时蹲下来纠正了半天，结果这回一见面，又回到原点了。

小女孩从李程秀那里讨到一个宠溺的摸头，双手握成小拳头，开心得直跺脚。她转过身来，仰头望见面前“凶神恶煞”的邵群，在他投下的高大阴影里吓得后退一步，小脸煞白。

邵群不慌不忙，露出了和善的微笑。他对自己相当有自信，西装笔挺，皮鞋锃亮，尽显绅士风范，打算在正正的同学面前好好树立一把伟岸的父亲形象。

小女孩看了看李程秀，小声叫了一句“哥哥”，又看了看邵群，望着他们牵在一起的手犹豫不决，脚丫在地上扭了扭，最终不负众望，小心翼翼地张口道：

“……叔叔。”

邵群的嘴角抽动了一下。

到三十左右的年纪，被小孩儿叫叔叔本是很正常的事情，可一旦天生童颜的李程秀在旁边，邵群一下就有些憋屈。

虽然当了父亲，他好歹也是正值青壮年的俊帅父亲，要长相有长相要身材有身材，更何况他平时勤于锻炼，严格控制体脂率，还买了一堆有的没的总之是贵得要死的护肤品，就是为了对内让他老婆能一直贪恋他的美色，对外又让将来两人看起来不至于是老牛吃嫩草。

李程秀长得显小，无论过了多少年身上还是带着浑然天生的青涩气质，性格又单纯乖顺，这种特质更是给两人的床笫之欢增添了不少乐趣，让邵群简直爱不释手。

然而当他意识到自己在外人眼中已经能和李程秀看出年龄差距、而且是他看上去更大的时候，邵群心中升腾起前所未有的危机意识。

“你这么大个人了，还跟四五岁的小孩子置气呀。”李程秀又好笑又无奈，直起身跪在床上，抱住邵群靠过来的脑袋，帮他整理洗完后乱糟糟的头发，宠溺道，“你最帅了，你是全世界最帅的爸爸。”

“真的？”邵群摸上了李程秀的腰。

“真的，又年轻又帅，还是个成功的企业家，还是个好爸爸。”李程秀捧起他的脸，贴上去轻柔地吻了一下额头，双目清澈，真诚道，“你是什么样子，我都喜欢。”

仿佛听到了什么不得了的话，邵群收敛了神色，胳膊搭在腿上，直直地盯着李程秀。

那种眼神仿佛要吃人，把李程秀都看得起鸡皮疙瘩。

前额的发丝垂下来，把邵群的眼睛遮挡住几分，看上去更加危险不可捉摸。

李程秀对上了他的眼睛，回想起自己刚才情不自禁的告白，连自己都没意识到什么时候说出口的。

一瞬间，他的心脏怦怦跳动起来。

邵群一言不发，可那双眼睛像会说话似的，深遂不见底，仿佛刹那间伸出无数双手，枝枝蔓蔓，不怀好意地缠绕着李程秀的四肢和躯干，正将他一步步拖向邵群怀里。

看似不动如山，实则侵略如火。

没有刺激的场景，没有花样繁多的道具，只需要一个对视——想要触碰却又不敢轻举妄动。

邵群敞开的胸膛轻轻起伏，在灯光下呈现出十分健康的颜色；李程秀捏紧了睡衣扣子，慢慢向邵群挪过去，试探地牵住他的手。

更何况今晚还有浓郁的夜色，做了恰到好处的催化剂。

有时候甚至不需要开口，长年累月的默契中，爱欲的沦陷只需要不到一秒钟。

李程秀的睡衣羞赧地从肩头滑落，雪白的肩膀泛着珍珠光泽；邵群解开了腰带，整齐的八块腹肌上似乎还残留着沐浴液的香味。

“我们昨天就没做，是不是？”

邵群接住向他慢慢靠拢的李程秀，把他搂在怀里，一只手从脖颈后面伸过去捧住他小巧的下巴，像把玩什么小巧玲珑的物件一样，大拇指在李程秀的嘴唇上轻轻滑动。

他的声音在寂静的夜里似乎形成了低沉的回声，略带沙哑，湿热的气息吹进了李程秀的耳朵。

从邵群的角度看不清李程秀的神情，只看见他眼眸低垂，从贴着邵群赤裸胸膛的肌肤感受到李程秀在微微颤抖，从肩膀向下开始泛起不自然的红晕，似发情期的小动物，正发出无声的邀请。

李程秀浑身都被邵群特有的气息环绕，连呼吸都快不顺畅起来。

邵群再也没有多余的自制力和李程秀慢慢调情，饿虎扑食一般压倒他，脑袋瞬间凑上去，侧头在李程秀的锁骨处深吸了一口，在上面吮出一个淡淡的痕迹。

李程秀柔软的发丝在枕头上四散开来，随着颤动的呼吸而随之起伏。

邵群先前的不满情绪一扫而空，转而轻笑起来。

“看来这两年我把我老婆养得确实不错，越来越白嫩了，长这么一副水灵的样子，怪不得老被那群小孩儿认成学生。”

一个“养”字把李程秀弄得面红耳赤，仿佛他真成了邵群金屋藏娇的宝贝，好吃好喝地伺候着，就等着邵群每天晚上不急不徐地享用他。

他的大脑瞬间冒出了各种羞于启齿的想法。

李程秀的喉咙发出一声短促的呻吟，手指揪住了床单。

邵群欺身上来，紧紧锢住李程秀的腰，一个翻身调换了两人的上下位置。李程秀重心不稳，一下倒在邵群身上，从头到脚几乎都紧密贴合，正着了邵群的道。

两人对视还不到一秒，嘴唇就有如天雷勾地火般咬在了一起。

李程秀浑身的欲念无处释放，只得把力气放在接吻上，下身又酥麻又酸涨，后穴更是本能般被巨大的空虚感占据，迫切地想要那根熟悉的东西插进来，快点插进来……

他的接吻技术在邵群的调教下越来越好，虽然脸皮薄，但自己想要的时候还是会主动去亲邵群，知道怎么伸舌头、怎么亲才不会把自己亲窒息过去，每每都羞红了脸，像小猫一样反复地啄吻、轻咬。

邵群就被李程秀这种简单的动作亲得心旌摇曳，呼吸迅速不稳起来。

“什么都好……”他解开李程秀的睡衣，食指沿着他背脊的中心线往下滑，一直滑到尾椎骨处，在那两个凹陷的腰窝处流连忘返，“就是太瘦了，养不胖，中午让你多吃点又不听话。”

李程秀越吻越脱力，好不容易舍得分开后，抱着邵群的脖子调整呼吸，气息像棉花一样打在邵群的脖颈上。

“我吃不下了……平时和你一起锻炼，我应该也可以努力长一点肌肉的。”说完有些沮丧地摸了摸自己绵软的小腹，“虽然好像只有一点点。”

邵群哈哈大笑，把手伸到李程秀睡衣里，像那处又圆又翘的地方摸去——

“不错，肉全长屁股上面了。”

他凭借体型优势，轻轻松松把李程秀抱起来，让他俯趴在床上。床上两个大的靠枕被邵群扔了下去，剩下两个枕头用来给李程秀垫着脑袋。

“邵群！等等，啊……”

邵群用两手托住李程秀的胯骨，向上一拖，睡衣掉到腰际，又被邵群干脆利落地脱下来扔到地上。

那截可怜的、似乎一握就断的细腰就在空气中塌陷出一个魅惑的弧度。

宛如在一整片铺开的深蓝色床单上漾起一朵雪白的海浪。

邵群把自己的浴袍敞开，内裤里一大团形状可怖的东西已经呼之欲出。他俯下身，贴上李程秀光洁的背，把性器掏出来，用它戳探李程秀的臀缝，就是不进去。

他觉得今晚的李程秀格外诱人，少了几分羞矜，多了一点依赖。邵群心里很清楚，李程秀根本不会自己主动摆出这副模样，可如果对方是邵群他就愿意；他也不会主动索吻，可如果是邵群，他也愿意；一切不敢和不懂，在心爱的丈夫面前都会通通化作泡沫。

李程秀羞于邵群此时让他做出的淫荡姿势，把脸埋在枕头里，腰肢不住地颤抖。

邵群憋得难受，发誓自己此时如果插进去，过不了多久就得被李程秀勾得射出来。

他突然有了一个绝妙的主意。

邵群突然走出房间，回来后手上拿着瓶没开封的名贵红酒，开了瓶之后倒了一点在透明的高脚杯里，端着向李程秀的方向走过来。

李程秀认得那瓶Romanee Conti——极品佳酿，价格奇高，重点是该年份的同品牌酒已经有市无价，千金也难求。

邵群去年一个海外重要会议参与方的私募CEO是个老外，热衷于收藏红酒，曾试图向邵群探求这瓶酒的去处，他也一点儿没有送出去的想法。

“宝贝，用手撑着床，屁股抬起来。”

邵群诱哄着李程秀，把他摆成一个跪趴的姿势，双手双膝撑着床，屁股微微翘起。

这个姿势无声地表明了全方位的服从，简直就像在说……自己可以任由对方欺凌。

李程秀看不到背后发生了什么，他身上唯一一件用于蔽体的内裤也被邵群脱到膝弯处。

浑身通透白皙，匀称纤细的肢体一览无余，圣洁如雕像，可又比雕像生动柔和太多。

羞赧挑动情欲，给他身上罩了一层浅红的薄纱，点缀在每处关节，成熟和青涩两种气质同时在李程秀身上体现出来。

果不其然，害羞是最好的化妆品。

邵群的手掌在李程秀的背上来回逡巡，若有所思，最终举起酒杯，把半透明的酒液慢慢倾倒在李程秀的两个腰窝上。

李程秀被突如其来的冰凉感刺激到神经，一阵可怜的战栗之后，他一怔，脸上的温度飞速升高，明白邵群想做什么了。

那么贵的酒，怎么、怎么能拿来做……这种事情！

动也不能动，前端和后穴都寂寞难忍，还要翘着屁股塌着腰，任由邵群玩弄。李程秀莫名生出一阵委屈，用牙齿咬着嘴唇，生怕下一秒自己就忍不住呜咽出声。

绛红色的酒滴落到白得发光的肌肤上，在凹陷的地方形成一小滩亮晶晶的水洼，随着身体的轻摇而晃动。

邵群咽了咽口水，双手固定住李程秀的腰胯，埋头吻在腰窝上，慢慢舔舐、吮吸，用舌头在凹陷处反复按压。

几滴酒液成了落网之鱼，顺着李程秀臀瓣和腰侧的线条滑落，在床单上染出深色的一小片。

李程秀哪里受得了这样的刺激，嘴唇所触及到的地方，似有烙铁般的高温在身上游走，邵群每舔一下，他就要小小地叫出声。

“呜……”

邵群顺着李程秀突出的脊骨向上，一个关节一个关节地吻，手指已经在软得一张一合的小洞里慢慢戳进去，仅仅用指关节的力道扩张。

“不要……不要了……”

李程秀再也撑不住了，双臂一软，本以为会跌落在床上，没想到被邵群事先有准备似的一搂，摔倒在了一个温暖的怀抱里。

紧接着一股浓烈的酒香灌进他的嘴里，蛮横地攻占了他的味觉和嗅觉。

邵群把含在嘴里的最后一口红酒粗暴地灌进李程秀嘴里，同时，下身早已勃发的巨大肉棍立刻狠狠地捅进了李程秀的身体。

酒香在空气中爆炸，两人准备许久的肉体结合终于在此刻实现，一瞬间像开启了连锁反应。邵群的大腿压住李程秀的腿，上半身弓起发力；李程秀仰起脖子，被迫承受着突如其来的猛烈快感。一阵阵肉体拍打声从下方传来，夹杂着湿粘的水声。

“舒服吗，宝贝儿？”

邵群插得又快又猛，把先前憋着的一股劲儿全释放出来了，痛快地仰起头大口呼吸，一边好整以暇地继续调教李程秀，一边丝毫没有放松腰胯的动作。

李程秀睫毛打湿了，不知是泪水还是汗水，还是方才两人调情时无意弄上的红酒渍。他羞愤之下侧过头，无助地看着地上被邵群揉得皱成一团的可怜的睡衣，小声说了一句：

“坏蛋。”

邵群没戴安全套。

后穴的反应最为真实，少了一层套子的阻隔，肉棍直接被湿软的小洞内壁紧紧包裹。李程秀面上害羞，可根本抵抗不住身体的反应，他的小穴几乎是以吮吸的力道在邀请邵群的性器插进去，淫乱的穴肉紧紧吸附住肉棍上的青筋，仿佛求着它再进来一点，再深一点。

“才一天没做就湿成这样，还以为只有我每天都想着跟你没日没夜地上床……”邵群露出一个颇有深意的微笑，手不知何时已经抚上了李程秀小巧的乳尖，轻轻一捏，“你也一样啊，夫人。”

李程秀眼睛睁大，瞬间叫喊出来，立刻又惊慌地捂住嘴。

接下来他的呻吟就像开了闸一般倾泻出来。

邵群每动作一下，李程秀就控制不住地叫出声来，一声比一声放浪，腰肢一次比一次抖得厉害，后穴的水液几乎泛滥成灾，裹着邵群滚烫的肉棍，配合着抽离与嵌入。

“你现在是我老婆，我邵群的夫人，给我操的时候才该发情。我还没做什么，身体就淫荡成这样……”邵群往上狠狠一顶，顶出一连串断断续续的呻吟，“像话吗？”

相比起和李程秀做爱时噬骨销魂的快感，过去经历的种种简直不值一提。平日里他在生活中对李程秀施展了多少保护欲，在床上就有多少恐怖的占有欲。

“没有老公给你堵上，谁知道你昨天是不是就流了一床单的水……该不该罚？”

李程秀呜呜地抱住邵群的臂膀，大腿无力地蹬着床单，试图缓解高过一浪的欲望，然而无济于事。

邵群攻势惊人，要是再不顺着他的意思来，恐怕下一秒就会被干得直接晕过去。

“你……你不喜欢吗？”

李程秀几乎快脱力，趁着清醒的时候向邵群投去了询问的眼神，满含着无辜和纯洁。

那种眼神似乎只有襁褓中的婴儿才会有，未到牙牙学语之际，却好像有一千句委屈要倾诉，有一万句爱语要表白，万般纠结之下只吐露了这么一句半撒娇半怨怼的——

“你不喜欢吗……”

邵群的大脑似乎直接中断工作了一秒。

李程秀还没从方才的快感中缓过神来，双眼迷蒙。

他好像真的害怕邵群会觉得自己是一个放荡不堪的人、行动只受身体的欲念所操控。

“因为是你才会这样的。我喜欢你才会，才会想……”李程秀轻轻摸上邵群滚烫的胸膛，在心脏的位置印下一个吻，有些羞涩，却又含着无处诉说的委屈，“……和你上，上床。”

他见邵群没反应，一下紧张起来，眼球像玻璃珠似的蒙了一层水雾，以为自己做得太过火了。

什么亲胸膛，什么撒娇……在欲望的驱使下，他都做了些什么不可理喻的事情！

难道像邵群说的那样，他真的是一个……

李程秀脸蛋通红，又无处可藏，只想现在就缩进被子把自己裹起来。

邵群摁住了李程秀的大腿。

李程秀的思绪乱成一团，完全没意识到自己的下半身已经被邵群牢牢掌控住了。

如果此时他好好感受一下，会发现这股力道他无论如何也挣脱不掉。

“……真该把你吃进肚子里。”

话音刚落，一个巨大的家伙就重新捅进了又红又肿的小穴里，“嗞啦”一声溅出几丝透明的体液。

邵群把李程秀的大腿折成M字，脊背高高弓起，肌肉虬结，以一个绝对压倒性的姿势占领了李程秀视野里的全部空间。

什么叫“你不喜欢吗？”

他岂止是喜欢！他喜欢到想要从李程秀的头发丝亲吻到脚趾间，把精液洒遍他全身每一处角落，让他欲壑难填的小嫩穴里全是自己射出的东西，操得他哭着求饶，操到他肚子都变大，操得他里里外外都是自己的吻痕、自己的味道。

邵群发狂一般挺动着腰，平日里训练得当的腰腹肌肉在此时力量超群，把热烫的凶器钉进小穴，又毫不留情的抽出来，带出一点粉嫩的穴肉，还没等李程秀适应这个速度，又迅猛地撞进去。

拍打臀瓣的声音堪比翻滚起伏的海浪，丰满白嫩的肉浪随着撞击翻涌，两人的喘息声逐渐高亢，欲望不断被碾压、推进、撕裂。

李程秀所有的注意力都用来接纳邵群突如其来的疯狂节奏，根本没有余力去关心打湿的枕头、酸软的大腿、被羞耻大开的私密处。

光是听着自己凌乱的哭喊和喘息，他就明白了邵群根本不是什么“不喜欢。”

他用双手捂着脸，像求救一般呻吟，随着邵群高超的技巧又被迫沉浸在欲海中，却意外从指缝间看到了十分罕见的画面。

邵群的脸似乎有点红。

那点不易察觉的泛红只存在了片刻，些许的无措立刻被从容的表情替代，随之而来的是更加痴狂的占有。

高热贯穿全身，粗暴的抽插将李程秀快顶到床头。李程秀的脚趾一瞬间抓紧了床单，本能地挺身迎上邵群近在咫尺的脸，小心地触碰着他的嘴唇。

邵群眉头一皱，一瞬间，绞紧的穴道、紧贴的肉体、坚硬的性器全都被大量射出的精液占据了神经，无上的快感到达了顶峰，小穴一阵痉挛，把邵群的刺激又逼上一个峰值。

自从邵群射在他的小穴里，李程秀的大腿根一直在颤抖。

这种前后同时释放带来的长时间麻痹感，一直到邵群慢慢把家伙从他身体里抽出来才渐渐消失。

一股白色浊液从小洞里细细地渗出来，两副光裸的躯体缠在一起，深色的床单简直乱得不能看。

李程秀倒在深蓝的纹理中，浑身湿淋淋的。

水痕把他本就白皙的皮肤描摹得更加光洁无暇，宛如栖息在湖中央的白天鹅，漫天的羽毛落在每寸皮肤上，随着他逐渐平缓的呼吸，轻轻翕动。

大约十多年前，邵群觉得如果把所有人依据外形特质分类，像李程秀这种“雌雄莫辨”的人必定处于歧视链最底层，既像男又像女，实际上就是“不男也不女”。而过往的经历也确实告诉他，有这种俗烂想法的人确实不在少数。

他现在只觉得这些人都是蠢货，他最厌恶蠢货。

造物主多么贪婪啊，既要让他的爱人拥有男性充满张力的骨骼、温润深沉的声线、强大的体魄，又要施予他女性般纯真的容颜、白净的体肤、温柔如水的身躯。

至刚和至柔两个极端，在李程秀身上融为一体，把美感发挥到了极致。

沉睡的美人，需要独属于他一人的王子来吻醒他。

邵群俯身，怜爱地在李程秀累得勉强睁开的眼眸上轻啄了一下，起身把他抱到了浴室。

李程秀都不知道自己是怎么缓过来的，似乎快速睡过去了五分钟，醒来后已经和邵群泡在浴缸里了。

邵群似乎丝毫没有帮他清洗的意思，一声低笑后，在背后握着他的双臂，从后颈一点一点吻下去：

“醒了？”

羞耻感从温热的水里爬上臂膀，李程秀坐着乖乖任由邵群亲吻，才冷静下来的思绪又有开始灼烧的迹象。

刚才他在发现邵群脸红的时候，实际上暗自有些开心。

他试着在性事上不完全被邵群的强势所带动，而是大着胆子做出自己的行为，结果不仅没有让邵群不适应，反而喜欢他喜欢得如痴如醉。

李程秀难抑心动，像小孩一样，脚尖顽皮地拨弄了两下浴缸里的水。

一切都很完美，然而他只预想错了一点——

李程秀低估了邵群对他的占有欲。

这种占有欲并不单指李程秀只能是邵群一个人的爱妻，而是李程秀整个人从头到脚、从里到外、从身体到内心，每分每秒都要爱着他、属于他。

邵群是天生的猎食者，刻入骨血的霸道蛮横让他本能地想把李程秀绑起来，困在漆黑的房间里，只给他一人享用，只做他一人的所有物，只不过基本的道德感和责任意识让他没有做出如上疯狂的举动。

然而李程秀今天小小的反抗刺激得他性欲大增，同时又释放了邵群在床上的另一种天性。

绝对的掌控、绝对的疼爱。

“刚刚射进去的都流出来了，小穴还疼不疼？”

李程秀背对着他，看不见邵群有些阴鸷的表情。

“想要我再射进去一次，对吗？”

他的问话方式不是“想不想”，而是“你想要，对吗？”。

粗大的阴茎已经顶住了李程秀的屁股，狰狞可怖，在水下似乎都能隐隐散发热气。

一只手摸上了李程秀的小腹，缓缓揉着圈，像是感受着已经射进去的东西有没有减少。

如果减少了……等会儿就加倍还回去。

李程秀缓慢转过身，头发被打湿了一半，软软地贴在脑袋上。邵群在他面前急促地呼吸，浑身的肌肉都苏醒过来，一双眼睛里几近爆发的欲望暴露无遗。

他一把抓过李程秀的手放在浴缸边缘，把他摆成了后背位的姿势，紧接着伸了两根手指插入面前饱满的臀瓣中，在里面大肆搅动着，不等李程秀回应，就把硕大的阴茎顶端又挤进了窄小的缝隙中！

李程秀“啊”地一声仰起脖子，两个粉色的乳尖在剧烈的动作之下轻微摇晃，摇下几滴水珠。

“不是都管我叫叔叔么，你跟他们是同一辈的，你是不是也该管我叫叔叔？”

李程秀怎么也没想到邵群会用这个来折磨他，腰一软，双手差点没撑住浴缸。

怎么能对着他叫……叫……

邵群缓缓把阴茎挤入小肉穴，似乎很享受这个入侵的过程：

“宝贝，叫一声，想要我插进去吗。”

他在诱惑李程秀，或者说，在威胁李程秀。

“怎么了，刚才还冲我撒娇，腿张那么开要我操，现在叫一声叔叔也不愿意了？”

后穴的快感始终到不了终点。邵群用不痛不痒的力度浅进浅出，就是不往里再深入，龟头的凸起对着肉壁最敏感的地方，却又像羽毛一般刮过，根本缓解不了痛苦。

邵群把自己最流氓的手段用来调教李程秀了。

李程秀难受得眼泪都出来了，轻轻摇着屁股想往那根东西的方向靠，可邵群把力度拿捏得恰到好处，握着李程秀的腰，既不让他感到疼痛又能控制住他的行动。

身上是邵群的臂膀，身后是邵群的声音，身体里还有邵群插进去的东西……邵群的气息、邵群的压迫感、邵群强烈得快要让他窒息的爱欲，把李程秀彻底束缚在一方小小的浴缸里。

完全无法挣脱，像落入了一个编织情网的陷阱。

“难受吗？”邵群用超乎常人的毅力控制着进出的力度和深度，甚至连语气都比先前更加富有磁性，“叔叔疼你，喊出来我就操进去……操得你舒服得分不清东西南北。”

李程秀脸皮薄，邵群发现自己每说一句荤话，李程秀的脸就要红一点，再说一句，又红一点，就像又多个档位的台灯开关一样，摁一下亮一点，可爱得让他想抱在怀里好好疼爱。

傻瓜，都给人当老婆了，还这么害羞。

“屁股流了这么多水，把肉棍都打湿了，怎么骚成这样？”

邵群再怎么流氓，也鲜少对李程秀说这么直白的荤话，就怕惊着他。这一句毫不遮掩的淫词浪语，瞬间突破了李程秀的底线。片刻之内，李程秀的脸爆红。

他紧紧咬着嘴唇，肩膀抖个不停，后穴已经湿润地浠沥沥流水，想哭又不好意思哭，平时还会象征性地反抗一下，现在连反抗的力气都在邵群的攻势之下被摘得一干二净。

邵群终于笑出声，清了清嗓子，不打算再逗弄他了。

李程秀哭得可怜，他也心疼，正要把心肝宝贝搂过来做个痛快淋漓，突然听见一声微弱的请求，声音颤抖易碎：

“换，换一个，好不好……”

换一个？

邵群一愣，没想到李程秀居然愿意顺着他来。

他不占这个便宜就不是他邵群了。

“好啊。”邵群单臂撑着浴缸，另一只手捏住了李程秀的下巴，性器又随着他前行的动作往里深了几分，“我不是看上去比你大么，你不叫我叔叔，难道要叫我……哥哥？”

李程秀愣愣地眨了眨眼。

这个称呼像一个巨大的诱惑，摆在李程秀面前忽远忽近，想叫出口却又在一瞬间咽了回去。

邵群在床上展现的强大征服欲，让他愿意尽情在这个人的怀里沉湎，享受世间最欢愉的性爱，无论从体型、性格、经验上来看，都是邵群要“高他一头”，让他有时难以把这些和邵群比自己小两岁的事实联系起来。

“还是说，你想叫我……爸爸？”

李程秀哭着一口低头咬住邵群左手的虎口，但由于身体被控制着，整个人像被抽走了力气，连牙印都没留下。

“叫什么？哥哥还是爸爸？”邵群一边逗他，一边慢慢加速了下身的抽插动作。

“你是混蛋！呜呜……你是混蛋……”

李程秀就是不说叫哪个，一个劲儿地骂邵群混蛋，好像要把这辈子学过的骂人话都招呼在邵群身上，然而委屈巴巴地哽咽了半天，最终还是只叫出来一句：

“混蛋……”

邵群情不自禁，低头发出一连串笑声，绷紧的背肌也稍微放松下来。

他预想过李程秀的反应会是如何，可实际上比他所想的更加可爱一点，一句句混蛋，乐得他晕头转向，甜到了心坎里。

李程秀叫了半天也没叫出来，邵群也不喜欢勉强他。

对李程秀这种干净得像一张白纸的人来说，最自然的反应才是最诱人的。

邵群其实也不是非要在称呼上占李程秀便宜，就是想换着法子逗弄他，让他在性事上更大胆一些、放得更开一些，不要老是顾及邵群的感受，自己想要什么就说。

有邵群宠着他，他还怕什么？

“宝贝，宝贝？”邵群开始加大力度，肉刃在李程秀的身体里已经熟门熟路，不断戳刺着敏感点，一次次把两人的情欲推向高潮。“宝贝，叫一声我爱听的，嗯？”

李程秀方才已经把那些羞耻万分的称呼通通在脑子里过了一遍，而让他感到更加说不出口的是，邵群在生活中恰好扮演过这样的角色：在工作上作为领导指引他、在家庭中做他的保护伞、他遇到不开心的事时总是会有无尽的安全感……这些统统都来自于邵群。

红晕悄悄爬上脸颊，他哪句都想说，可哪句都说不出声。

情愫在两人之间飞速蔓延，仿佛此时的李程秀正是邵群初尝情爱的小恋人，青涩稚嫩，单纯又善良，伏在邵群身下，为他的强大魅力所折服。

他愿意的……他那么爱邵群，爱邵群的蛮不讲理，也爱他适时的温柔体贴。

李程秀有些慌张，他突然感觉性器前端有倾泻的趋势，这种感觉并不是做爱时的高潮，而是……

“邵群，邵群……不要了……快停下来，我要，我要出去，我想……”

李程秀憋住来自小腹的鼓胀感，哭着推阻邵群。今晚他喝了水之后立刻意乱情迷地和邵群搞在一起，连基本需求都忘了解决，他一点也不愿意在邵群面前露出这种丑态。

“我不能在浴缸里……很脏的……啊啊……”

李程秀什么都没说出来，邵群立刻明白了他的意思，不仅没停下来，反而插得更快更凶，一只手甚至握上了李程秀前端粉白的小东西。

和李程秀相处得越久，邵群越能发现李程秀不为人知的一面。这个性格独立又坚强的男人，实际上也会在不擅长的事情面前感到挫败，也会需要一个强大的后盾，给他长辈般的安慰和鼓励，培养他的自信心。

属于他的港湾是李程秀，而李程秀的后盾，也只能是他。

“宝贝儿没事，尿出来就行了，我什么没见过，这种时候尿出来更爽，听老公的。”

邵群狡黠一笑，顺着后背位的姿势，像给小孩把尿一样把李程秀抱起来，双手撑着他的大腿，下身快节奏地往上顶。

李程秀身上这种天真纯善的心性比世界上任何宝物都要珍贵，邵群无法克制地、本能地想要保护这种干净和善良。

他其实很享受把李程秀当小孩子一样对待，如兄如父也好，如师长如前辈也罢，尤其是李程秀难得在他怀里撒娇时，在工作中向他露出崇拜又恋慕的眼神时，在床上紧紧抱着他不放手时，露出的那种幼兽一般纯洁无辜的眼神，他这辈子都忘不掉。

“不要憋着，对身体不好。听话，我喊三二一，你就尿出来，知道了吗？三——二——一……”

李程秀整个脸连着脖子都烧红了，情绪几欲崩溃。邵群的语气温柔，内容却如同不容拒绝的指令。当敏感点再一次被摩擦后，他面对浴室的门口，用前端释放了出来，打湿了面前的地板。

邵群顾及他的感受，没有逼着他在浴缸里就失禁，好让他有个缓冲的时间。

李程秀的手找不到地方支撑，只好向后抓住邵群强有力的胳膊做支点，后穴收缩的频率越来越快，又紧又滑，夹得邵群都有点忍不住。

“好了……快叫一声，程秀，小宝贝，心肝儿，叫我的名字……就当让我爽爽，好吗？”

邵群带着一股蛮劲的动作将浴缸的水面打出了大朵大朵的水花，肉穴把坚硬如铁的性器紧紧包覆在里面，不断分泌体液。李程秀呜呜地呻吟，屁股迎合着邵群的节奏放浪地摆动，最后用绵软的声音喊出声，被邵群听得一清二楚：

“老公……”

种种奇淫技巧，在天真和本性面前都溃不成军。

叫什么都不重要，只要李程秀乖乖在他身下，接受他对爱人日渐膨胀的私心和欲望。

这声爱意绵绵的老公，正中红心，比什么都有杀伤力。

邵群狠心塞了两根手指到李程秀嘴里，生怕他再继续不自觉地勾引人。

“……乖孩子。”

邵群胀大的性器骤然一顶，一大股浓稠的浊液喷洒进最深处，痛痛快快地射了出来。


End file.
